Free Captivity
by xTamashii
Summary: In a world where Weapons are feared, there is one criminal who does not fear them, but rather, is the one to stir fear in them. One young detective and a brutally tortured Weapon take a stand. SoulxMaka, AU ON HOLD
1. Most Wanted

Hi there, I'm back! This time, with a hopefully interesting new story. I hope it doesn't bomb, I did put thought into this plot. :P

Basically, the story is AU. I like to write AU. The characters might be a little OOC (sorry), but I will try to keep them as IC as possible. Also, there still are weapons, but there is not Shibusen which means no meisters.

It is SoulxMaka, my favorite SE couple :D

Well, enough of my nonsense. Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Free Captivity_

_Chapter One_

Most Wanted

She combed a hand through her bangs, feeling the pain of her headache steadily increase. The only other person in the room besides herself, her assistant, was quietly shuffling papers and occasionally scribbling something down.

The tension in the room was unbearable. She pinched the bridge of her nose between thumb and forefinger as she stared at the same page of minuscule black print for what felt like the sixtieth time that night.

Maka Albarn did not like desk work. If anything, she passionately hated it.

Seeing as where she worked was a detective agency well known for its success and efficiency, she figured she would be seeing a lot more action. And by action, she did not mean sitting at a typewriter all day.

With a loud groan, she leaned back in her seat, stretching her long legs out in front of her. Her assistant looked up briefly from his work. He was a rather nondescript kind of guy, just an average Joe.

Dark brown hair, gray eyes, tanned skin and a medium build. He wasn't too much to look at. Besides, the guy was married.

Maka closed her green eyes, longing for sleep. They had been sifting through file after file after file for what felt like hours. Her long hair was down and flowed freely over the back of the seat. Her black trench coat was open, revealing a white button up shirt with a tie, and her baggy black pants.

She heard her assistant sigh.

"If you haven't found anything, you should continue looking."

"You can keep looking. I'm sick of this." She grumbled back, not moving from her position.

"The Lieutenant said--"

"You know that the Queen Bitch won't keep her word," she growled, "she hates us. You know this."

He sighed exasperatedly. "She hates you, so therefore she hates me."

"Doesn't make a difference does it?"

She sat up in her chair, swinging one leg over the side so she could face her partner.

"It doesn't," she said, answering her own question, "however it doesn't change the fact that she will NEVER give us any kind of opportunity, no matter how many of her chores we do." She growled at the memory of the woman's smug smile.

He only shook his head, not bothering to pursue the subject.

"I'm going." She swung the other leg over the chair and stood up. "How about you?"

He sighed. "I'll be leaving soon as well. My wife will be worried."

She nodded, pulling her trench coat tightly about her, pulled her hair back into a loose ponytail, and grabbed her umbrella before she left the office.

She kicked her feet as she walked through the puddles. She didn't have to worry too much about splashing anyone; there wasn't anyone out at this hour.

She sighed, and pulled a folded sheet of paper from her pocket. She unfolded it and stared at the photograph on the front. It was basically a wanted poster of one of the most dangerous men her agency had ever dealt with.

This man resembled a 'mad scientist' in all senses with his thinning, frizzy white hair and slightly insane eyes concealed by glasses with rather thick lenses.

He had been a slippery one, and very skilled at avoiding detection.

His crimes were numerous. Some of the worst crimes involved combining people with animals, as well as cruel and inhumane experiments on Weapons.

Weapons were unique. They had a humanoid appearance, but could transform into a certain type of weapon.

Each Weapon varied in size, shape, and strength. Many humans shunned the Weapons because of their differences, but most of all, out of fear. Weapons were powerful. No one quite knew how they came to be. Which explained why this man was using them in his experiments. His methods, however, were incorrect and torturous, usually leaving the Weapons half-dead.

She refolded the paper and placed it back into the pocket of her trench coat, since she had reached her apartment.

She closed her umbrella as she walked across the silent lobby, the only sounds her breathing, the drip of water, and her footsteps which echoed loudly.

Eager to reach her apartment and her bed, she pounded the up arrow button on the elevator, and waited.

The reasons she and her partner had to work so late was all for a promotion. They desperately needed a promotion if they wanted to work out in the field.

Unfortunately, Maka and the Lieutenant had gotten off to a bad start on her first day. Maka, being overconfident and proud, had said some unnecessary things. This woman was someone who was used to people kissing ass, and was furious that Maka had so casually bad-mouthed her. Therefore, in her a sickly sweet voice, she assigned her and her new partner to desk work so they could, "really understand the job they were taking on."

Half asleep, Maka trudged to her room and unlocked the door to her apartment. She tore off her wet trench coat, kicked off her boots, yanked off her tie and stumbled to her bedroom, where she flopped down with a groan on the bed. Her alarm clock read _4:46 AM. _Just wonderful. Tomorrow would be total hell on three hours of sleep.

Within seconds, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The man hummed to himself as he scrubbed the bloodstains off of a long, rod-shaped object.

After he had scrubbed the old blood off, he smiled as he turned to the being on the floor at his feet.

"So how are you feeling today my boy?" He asked, in a singsong voice.

The one on the floor didn't answer. He did not even look up.

"Are you ready to talk today? Hmmm? Yes or no?"

Still no answer.

"Shame, shame." The man mumbled to himself and he placed the rod on a desk, then opened a drawer and pulled out a long and lethal looking syringe filled with a softly glowing golden serum.

"Are you absolutely certain that you are not willing to speak?"

He spoke now. "How many times do I have to tell you, you crazy old coot, that I have no idea what you're rambling about?"

The man shook his head and clicked his tongue sorrowfully, shifting his large glasses on his thin, pointed nose.

"I can always tell when your kind is lying, my boy."

He grabbed him by the metal choker around his neck, forcing him to look up.

The boy's red eyes met the madman's eyes. Then he smirked.

"Do as much as you want, Toadface, but I don't answer to people like you."

That seemed to have done it for the man.

He cackled, showing what little teeth he had left. "It would seem you require a lesson or twelve."

The boy replied with a smirk. "Teach all you want, just don't expect me to do any homework."

With that, the rod was seized again, and the boy received another bloody welt to accompany the many on his body, the fresh blood soaking into his pure white hair.

Then he shoved the syringe ruthlessly into the boy's neck, closed the door to the cage, and exited the room.

He clenched his jaw as the burning liquid seeped through his veins. There was no way he was gonna give that old sack of shit any kind of satisfaction. As usual, he was sure to make no sound as the venom was circulated through his body.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

There! There's chapter one. I hope you liked it...review and let me know if I should continue...


	2. Survival of the Fittest

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! I love all of my reviewers, I honestly wasn't expecting to get so much positive feedback! This will speed up my updates considerably. ;D

I hope you like it ;D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Free Captivity_

_Chapter Two_

Survival of the Fittest

It was a dream. She was positive. However, why did it feel like a memory?

_A young girl around the age of 13 was curled up on a carpeted floor, crying so hard she was shivering. She was on the floor by a bed, where a person had once lay, since there were indents in the bed and sheets were scattered._

_Numerous times, her father would come and make an attempt to move her, but she would only cry harder. This frightened him, so pushing his red hair out of his eyes, he exited the room to give her peace._

_At this point, she had stopped crying, feeling far too worn out to expel any more tears._

_Her mother had died today. Her dear mother, who had always seemed so strong and full of life, and just _died.

_She didn't want to be around anyone right now. She only wanted to just sleep. However, she was afraid her mother might visit her in her dreams, that she might say things she wouldn't want to her. The thought made a few more tears escape._

_A shadow appeared in the doorway. It was probably her father again._

_  
"Go away." She croaked. "I'm not moving from this spot."_

"_Really? Guess I should just leave you here then."_

_She sat up at the sound of the gruff voice that was clearly not her father's._

"_Its you!" She said with surprise as she turned to face him. He was not much taller than her, and had snow-white hair. For whatever reason, she couldn't see his face. It was blurred._

_He chuckled. "Look at you, sitting here and crying all day. I thought you were better than that, Maka."_

_She only shrugged, and made an attempt to wipe her face with her sleeve._

"_Did my father send you?"_

_  
"No. He actually recommended I not go upstairs." _

_She lowered her head in understanding._

_  
She didn't even notice when he came to sit beside her, and ruffled her hair._

"_You'll get through it at some point. Just act like you usually do."_

_She was about to say his name, but her words were replaced by shrill beeping..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maka almost fell out of bed as her alarm clock sounded. She groaned. Three hours of sleep. Horrible.

She scrunched up her face as she tried to remember her dream. It was slipping the more she tried to remember. She mostly remembered a gruff voice that sounded vaguely familiar, and a vacant bed.

With a shrug, she changed out of yesterday's clothes and changed into new ones.

Feeling dazed and lightheaded, she dragged herself to the kitchen, immediately making coffee. She would need gallons of the stuff if she wanted to make it through another long night of desk work.

Stifling a yawn, she poured herself a cup and flopped down at the kitchen table, to tired to stand.

She glanced at the kitchen clock. 7:10. With a groan, she lifted herself up, grabbed a couple pieces of bread out of the refrigerator, and downed the last of her coffee. She grabbed her trench coat off the floor where she had thrown it last night and rushed out the door, the bread in her mouth.

She didn't slow her pace as she entered the lobby, pulling her hood up as it was raining lightly outside, since she had neglected to grab her umbrella before running out the door.

Damn. She was exhausted and so not in the mood for work right now. If the Lieutenant gave her any crap today she would not hesitate to punch the woman in the face.

She entered the office in an even fouler mood that she was last night. She mumbled a greeting as she passed the secretary's desk.

"'Morning Tsubaki."

"Good Morning Detective Albarn." She gave a polite little bow before answering the ringing telephone.

She shuffled into her office, her partner already present as he shuffled and organized papers.

"Good morning." He stated.

"Morning Will." She grumbled, flopping down in her seat, head in her arms.

He sighed. "Rough night?"

"More like morning, and you have no idea. I cannot possibly run on less than seven hours of sleep or I turn into a real bitch."

Will only cleared his throat at this and continued shuffling papers, clearly unsure of what to say to that.

Maka's mood worsened considerably when she heard familiar footsteps accompanied by the most obnoxious voice in the universe.

Lieutenant Jane Near was not a woman to be crossed. She was tall, busty, had ice-blue eyes and light brown hair pulled back into a tidy ponytail. Maka was sure she was hiding a forked tongue behind those full lips of hers.

She made a beeline for Maka's desk and slammed a massive stack of papers down. She could feel the desk shake.

"Detective Albarn, sleeping on the job? Since you seem to have so much leisure time, maybe you ought to have more work?" She laughed lightly.

Maka wanted to claw her eyes out.

Keeping her voice as light as possible, Maka spoke. "Oh no Lieutenant, you know me, I would never sleep on the job considering that I had about 3 hours of sleep last night because someone requires that I stay until 4 am." This was accompanied by an award-winning smile.

She frowned slightly. "If thats the problem, then you should finish your work more quickly rather than lolly gaging and wasting precious work time."

With that, she left the office. Maka threw a paper ball at the door just as it closed.

"She's the Wicked Witch of the West." She grumbled, pulling the typewriter close to herself as she began typing up more documents.

Will only sighed as he signed another contract.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soul twitched as he heard the door open again. The metal of the cage felt especially cold against his inflamed skin. The venom had done its work; he was feeling weaker than a baby.

"How are you my boy? Ready to speak yet?"

Despite how much his throat burned, he spoke anyway. "I told you already, I know nothing. Or have you gone senile already?"

His insane smiled twisted into a grimace. "It would seem not."

He began rummaging in a drawer for something.

Soul's stomach flipped when he saw the object as the madman brought it closer. He was careful not to let it show on his face though.

"Ready to talk yet?"

Soul glared with all of his might.

"I see."

He opened the nozzle on the bottle of acid.

"It seems you still don't understand."

He squeezed the trigger on the bottle, and the room was filled with the scent of burning flesh. Smoke was curling off of Soul's body.

"How about now?"

"How about never?" Soul spat through his pain.

The last thing Soul remembered was the nozzle being pointed at his face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maka stretched joyfully, she had actually finished early! What a relief.

Even usually stoic and pessimistic Will was smiling a little as he went to fetch the Lieutenant.

The woman grimaced. "It would seem that you're done for the day."

Maka nodded obediently, careful not to say something stupid that could ruin this chance.

She sighed in resignation. "Alright, we need backup for field duty. Get your stuff and get moving."

Maka almost leapt up at the opportunity. As the woman left, Maka grinned proudly.

"See? I told you we'd get out chance someday!"

She grabbed Will by the shoulders and shook him violently in excitement. Will was pretty sure his brains had sloshed around inside his skull.

Maka released him and clapped her hands once.

"Alright. Help me pack up Will, we have to show them that we can handle this job."

"Yes, Maka." He grabbed his leather briefcase and began packing various things.

Maka grabbed her two pistols out of her safe and stowed them in two holsters hidden underneath her trench coat.

"This is gonna be great." She beamed eagerly. Her first field job.

_First field job, here I come!_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Covered in burns and hardly able to move even if he wanted to, Soul honestly wondered if this is what it would feel like to burn in Hell.

He had been left alone after his usual dosage of torture. Thank whatever God there was that he wasn't one of the unlucky bastards who had to be experimented on. The experiments were was currently occupied the madman's time, for which he was grateful.

He didn't even really know the guy's name, he only knew that the guy was very interested in weapons, and was trying to get information out of him despite the fact that he had no idea what the guy was talking about.

Wincing as he rolled over onto his back, he knew he had to get out of this. Somehow, one way or another, he had to.

He glanced at his reflection on the metal floor.

He looked horrible.

He had a good sized burn on one side of his face, as well as a few on various parts of his body. Dried blood, bruises, and welts covered him, and his once white hair was stained with his own blood. He was paler than usual, and his skin was blotchy from the chemicals that had been injected into him. He was contained in nothing more than a simple cage, but was far too weak to even attempt to escape.

No matter how weak he was, he had to try.

He transformed his left arm into a scythe, and held the edge of the blade to the bars. This wasn't going to be easy, that was for sure. Clenching his jaw, he reared back his arm and swung as hard as he could against the bars. They gave way easily from the force of his scythe.

He winced as a grin spread across his sore face. So he could cut through metal. Cool.

Stumbling out of the cage, he felt as though it had been ages since he last stood up. His legs weren't too battered, so he forced his tired body to move forward, towards the only window in the place, and it was covered in bars. Well, that wouldn't be a problem.

The bars were soon in pieces and he squeezed through the tiny space, landing on his rear on the dirt below. Muttering a string of curses, he forced himself up and ran towards the road. He glanced back at the warehouse. No one seemed to miss him just yet. That was good. Hopefully it would stay that way for a while.

He began to run again, breathing ragged and his body feeling heavier as he ran. A lone car drove slowly by, and he almost ran into it.

The driver got out of the car, shocked at the state of him. "Sir, are you alright?"

Soul slowly stood up, wincing at his many wounds. "I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

He smirked a little. "Give me a ride to the city."

The man looked a little worried. "If you're sure, son."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Will drove quickly to the scene, since it wasn't too far away.

Maka practically flew out of the car once it stopped.

"Come on Will, we can't be late to our first job!"

He sighed in exasperation. "I know, I know."

She grinned, and half-skipped towards the small gathering of detectives. Her face immediately sobered. This expression was so different from her usual look that it surprised Will.

"Whats the situation, gentleman?"

A bearded man turned to her with a sigh. "Another Weapon. His most recent victim, I presume."

The men shifted a little so she could stand in their circle as well. She had to swallow down the bile in her throat at the sight. The Weapon was completely dismembered, and its eyes were open and glassy, an expression of horror on its battered face.

"What exactly...?"

"Not sure. A passerby found this body when going down the alley. This seems like his style though." Said another man as he took a drag on his cigarette.

She clenched her jaw, careful not to show any emotion.

"Has any testing been run?"

"Someone's just taken samples and headed back to the Agency. We're waiting for an update."

As if on cue, a car drove up at full speed, as a shorter man in a black suit stepped out. He was much younger than the other three men, and had the strangest hair she had ever seen: Mostly black with three white stripes on his left side. He seemed breathless and slightly disheveled as he approached the group with a small stack of papers in his hands.

"Who is this?" He asked calmly, directing his gaze to Maka.

"D-Detective Maka Albarn." She sad, caught off guard. "I've been sent to assist you."

Will stood behind her, giving the tiniest nod of his head.

The newcomer nodded. "Very well."

He handed the packet to the bearded man.

"It is him. He himself removed the limbs with a powerful acid that only affects Weapons, no blades were used."

The bearded man scratched his beard, frowning. "Did you figure out what the substance was exactly?"

"I'm afraid not, Sergent. It's still being tested at the lab and it will take some time to figure out exactly what it is."

He sighed. "I see. Well this is out of our hands now, we need to call a crew to come and get this cleaned up. The body as well so it can be studied."

"Very well."

He jumped back into the car and drove away.

The others all began to return to their cars as well, except for the third man, who stayed and watched the body.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Maka, its getting late. You should head home, I'll drive you."

He smile was a little shaky. "Thanks Will."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Maka waved to Will as he drove away. He couldn't drive her directly to her apartments, but he drove her most of the way. With a shaky sigh, she set off for home.

As she walked, she thought of the Weapon that had been brutally killed. It was so very different from reading documents about the murders, even different from the pictures. She thought she was so much better prepared than this.

She was nearing her apartment when she saw movement in the alleyway next to her that caught her eye.

She stopped, staring into the alley. Figuring it was just a cat, she took another step. When she saw movement again, her hand flew to the gun to her right. She took a few cautious steps forward, towards where she saw the movement. As she got closer, she could see it wasn't a pile of trash, but a dark mass of _something. _

Maka nearly jumped as it moved again. Moving more quickly, she whipped out one of her guns and jabbed pointed it towards the movement.

"Is anyone there?" She called, feeling foolish. The dark mass shifted again, and she slowly came closer. It was a person. Her grip tightened on the gun. The person raised it's head.

She took in his appearance with shock, and a weird feeling of deja vu.

White hair, red eyes. He was covered in bruises, blood, and burns, and wore a pair of torn shorts. He seemed just as surprised to see her.

It was this moment she realized that no human could survive wounds like this, and with a shocked understanding she whispered her realization aloud.

"Weapon..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Whew. Typing that really tired me out. I hope you guys like it, this chapter was REALLY tiring to write for whatever reason.

Please review :)


	3. Lost Memories, Precious Thoughts

My reviewers...I seriously love you guys so much. I wasn't expecting to get so many people telling me they liked this! Thank you all again :D

But first, I just have to clear a few things up.

Maka has no idea who Soul is. She has never met him, or at least that's what she thinks. ;3

And for their ages, Maka is about 19 almost 20, and Soul too.

The other Soul Eater characters will also be making small appearances (i.e. Tsubaki as the secretary, Kidd working in forensics) and I will try to fit as many people in as possible. So keep your eyes open for them ;)

Also, this chapter is FULL of Maka and Soul. Not necessarily in a romantic way just yet, but lots of stuff going on between them :3

Okay, I rant way too much. Without further ado, here is chapter three.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Free Captivity_

_Chapter Three_

Lost Memories, Precious Thoughts

Maka lowered her gun in surprise.

"Weapon." She murmured again. It was a guy, of that she was sure. However she couldn't see him too clearly in the dark.

With a sigh, she stashed the gun in the holster on her right leg.

She knew Weapons were very dangerous in the eye of the public. She had never seen one before with her own two eyes...well, not alive anyways.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the alley, she could see him more clearly. She winced as she looked at the wounds. He was a wreck.

With sudden understanding, she knew who had put them there. It was _that guy_, the one wanted for performing cruel and illegal acts on Weapons.

Now what to do? She couldn't very well take him to a hospital. Doctors would never treat a Weapon.

He was eying her cautiously as she mused to herself about what might happen if she really did run into a doctor's office with a Weapon.

Hell no. That was out of the question. They would kick her out the second she walked in. Most people were deathly afraid of Weapons.

With a sigh, she could think of no other option but to take him back to her apartment. There was no way she was taking him back to the agency and letting them deal with him. He'd probably be interrogated until his brain melted.

Sighing again, she slowly took a few steps closer to the Weapon, who gazed up at her with wary eyes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soul looked up at the human girl who had been pointing a gun at him a second ago, and now she was extending a hand to help him up.

Deciding to take his chances, he grabbed her hand as she helped him up.

She had bright green eyes and long, pale hair that hung in a loose ponytail thrown over her left shoulder. A small smile was on her lips as he stood, if not a little shakily.

She wasn't incredibly beautiful, but she wasn't hard to look at either.

And she looked so damn familiar. He just couldn't put a finger on it because his mind was so hazy.

"I'm Maka." She said, that small smile still on her face. "I've honestly never met a weapon before and—by the way, how did you get those wounds?" She asked politely, as though she were asking for seconds at the dinner table.

Soul smirked, but that hurt his face. "You're not afraid, huh?" He drawled, arching one white eyebrow.

She grinned back. "I've seen much worse."

Well that hurt.

"Anyways," she continued, "do you have somewhere to go? Considering you're lounging here in an alley, I would assume not."

He snorted at her tone. "'You would assume' correctly." He said, imitating her use of those words. "Yeah, but what of it?"

Her smile faltered and her eyes narrowed the tiniest bit. "Wanna stay at my place then?"

"Well I think I'd rather not stay with someone as flat-chested as you. I mean—no, of course sure, where do you live?"

Maka had pointed a gun at him after that comment.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The lobby was empty, as it usually was at this hour. Now she was dragging this perverted, half-naked, badly injured Weapon into her home.

Reason was definitely not present in her mind right now.

She had one hand on his wrist and was dragging him towards the elevator. The whole way to the apartment complex, he was nothing but irritating. Who would have thought someone so gravely injured would have the nerve to comment about her body when she was _so very kindly _taking him to her own home?

Seriously. Some people these days.

Not to mention, this guy had one hell of a trashy mouth. Whenever he stumbled he would provide her with a lovely stream of curses that she had never heard of and personally would not mind using.

"We're here." Yes, they had arrived.

With obvious reluctance, she jammed the key in the lock, opened the door, and dragged him inside.

"Here. Sit." She forced him down on the couch, went to close the door, and went off to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Soul leaned casually against the couch, arms crossed behind his head. "Isn't she a pushy one." He muttered, just as she returned with medical supplies.

"So. You never told me. How did you get those wounds?" She calmly asked, as she opened the box and pulled out a roll of bandages along with a small brown bottle of disinfectant.

He almost immediately stiffened. She paused for a moment in what she was doing, and looked up at him.

"If you don't want to say anything, that's fine."

She returned her attention to the box, putting things back and finally closing it.

Soul watched her back as she went to place the box on the kitchen table. She was familiar. So familiar he felt...comfortable around her. At ease. It was so different from being at the madman's warehouse that he had involuntarily stiffened when she had so casually asked him a question.

But he had managed to calm himself down. After all, she wasn't going to torture him for not answering a question like _that guy _might have.

She returned to where he was on the couch, holding a handful of cotton balls and the small brown bottle from the medical kit.

She was familiar...so familiar...

Maka sighed as she turned towards him. "Alright, where's the worst of your wounds...?" Her sentence trailed off as she looked up and noticed his expression.

"Um...?" She then remembered she had failed to ask his name.

"Um...so..." She said, dabbing carefully at various wounds since he had failed to answer her. What was with that expression anyway? It made her feel extremely awkward for reasons she couldn't explain. She was a little bit afraid of all the mixed up emotions she saw in his red eyes, so she forced herself to concentrate on the wounds, her eyes narrowed slightly.

Soul's red eyes were fixed on her face as she tended to his injuries that the madman had inflicted.

As she just finished bandaging up his last wound, she gained the courage to look up at him, and she felt a stir of surprise to find he was staring right back.

To break the sudden and strangely tense silence, Maka cleared her throat a little and spoke.

"So...I was just wondering, because I had never asked...but what is you name?"

He blinked a few times, the question registering in his mind.

"I'm Soul. Soul Eater."

"Soul..." She murmured to herself, her brow furrowing slightly.

He was obviously a Weapon, he hadn't denied it. Yet she found herself slowly becoming strangely attached to him. As much as she wouldn't have liked to admit it to herself, she knew she was sunk as soon as that thought crossed her mind.

She suddenly stood up, surprising them both. "Well, you can sleep here, since I have no other beds here. Um...I'll go get blankets and stuff."

With that, she hurried out of the room quickly, leaving a startled Soul sitting on the couch.

She returned seconds later, a few blankets and a pillow in her arms, as well as a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants.

She placed everything on the couch next to him.

"Well, just make yourself comfortable." She said quickly, before dashing off and quickly getting ready for bed herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_The girl sighed, staring unhappily at herself in the mirror, tugging at locks of her unkempt hair._

_  
"Geez, I look horrible." She grumbled, glaring at her reflection._

_  
With a sigh, she turned to her closet, grabbing a skirt and t-shirt and began to change._

_  
When she was finished with that, she looked at herself in the mirror again, examining the dark circles under her eyes and her hair that resembled a bird's nest._

_She picked up the brush, wincing as she ran it through her hair, making ripping sounds._

_  
She threw her hair into pigtails, examining her reflection one last time. Deciding that this was the best result she would get, she left her room and headed downstairs, not glancing at the room where her mother had slept when she had been ill._

_Maka was still recovering from her mother's sudden death, so she preferred not to think about it._

_Her father seemed surprised as she came downstairs. He was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a mug of coffee and reading the newspaper._

"_Maka." He said, surprised, as he placed the newspaper down as she came up beside him._

"_Do you feel like eating anything?"_

She shook her head. "No thanks, Dad. I think I'm just going to go outside."

_  
He nodded slowly. "Alright. Don't be gone too long."_

"I promise, I won't be."

_  
She slipped her shoes on and headed outside, kicking at small stones on the pavement as her feet took her towards the park where she and her best friend usually hung out._

_She flopped down on a bench with a sigh, leaning back a little, staring up at the clouds._

_She had been spacing out until a face entered her vision._

_  
She gave a start and jumped up, banging her head with his._

_  
"Ouch, stupid." He grumbled, rubbing his forehead._

_  
"Sorry." She muttered, rubbing her own head as well._

_He turned to her and grinned, red eyes flashing. _

_  
For the first time, Maka saw his face clearly..._

_  
_x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Soul!" She say up in shock, her own voice surprising her. She felt breathless and shaky, as though she had just run a mile, and her head hurt horribly.

That was undoubtedly Soul in her dream. It was similar to the dream she had before, only...so much more clear. She remembered more of her first dream, too.

But what was this? What _were _these dreams? They felt so familiar, they gave her a sense of deja vu that left her head spinning. She just couldn't wrap her mind around it.

They felt like memories, yet at the same time, she couldn't remember any of this happening.

"Wh-what the..." She muttered to herself, holding one hand to her head as she got out of bed, glancing at her alarm clock. It was 5 am. Thankfully she didn't have to go into the office today, she definitely wasn't feeling up to work.

She stumbled towards the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying carefully not to disturb the one who was sleeping on her couch.

When she reached the kitchen, she poured herself a glass of water and slumped down in a chair at the table.

Those dreams...were not normal. One dream may have been chance, but twice was difficult to ignore. Maka did not believe in chance or coincidence. She must have been having dreams about Soul for some reason, but why? Why? She wanted to pound her head on the kitchen table in annoyance. Was there some vital clue she was missing, or what...?

She could ask her father, but she hadn't spoken to the man in many years. It wouldn't sit right with her to hunt a man who shared the same blood as her down and interrogate him. It just didn't feel right to go about and do things that way. Besides, she hadn't quite forgiven him for cheating on her mother, so she decided against asking her father.

The only one she could ask then was...

She spared a glance to the couch. She couldn't see him from where she was sitting, but she knew he was there.

No. They had just met...right?

Feeling worn out, she drained the rest of her water, and rested her head on the table, too tired to make the trip back to her own bedroom.

Her questions would have to wait. Perhaps they were simply strange dreams, dragged to the surface by her subconsciousness.

Before she could think anymore, she dozed off...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Soul, wide awake ever since Maka had yelled his name, lay staring at the ceiling.

"So she doesn't remember me, huh."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thats chapter three!

Nothing but Maka and Soul in this chapter, just like I promised.

I apologize if this update seemed a little late. I'll try to get chapter four up before school starts, because when it does, my updates will become few and far between.

Anyways, please review! Thank you, hugs to you all!


End file.
